


Ask A Thief

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Robin's plan has a tiny flaw.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ask A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'mind'

Lissa leaned over Robin's desk to stare at the map he'd been marking. It looked like Ylisstol, which was certainly curious... 

"What are you working on?" she questioned. 

Robin simply stared at her until he put her hands up on the desk, empty. She hadn't even thought of frogs or worms! Well, not until that moment... 

"There's been a small rash of thefts," Robin explained, pointing. "Right here. The Town Watch asked if I'd mind creating a plan to catch the thieves." 

"You could just ask Gaius, you know. Might be him?" 

Robin's expression was priceless. Even without any worms.


End file.
